Episode 25
Pagkikita is the twenty-fifth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 19, 2016. Summary After learning that Ybarro's body had not been found, Alena continues to search for him and hope for his return. Armeo gives Ybarro the Kalasag, along with the task of rebuilding their fallen kingdom. Ether curses Cassiopea never to leave the forest again, as a punishment for reviving the dead. Amihan returns the Fire Gem to Pirena, as a sign that she had regained her trust. Mira and Mila grow up, trained in arms by Danaya and Muyak, respectively. Under the name Kalasag, Ybarro works for Vish'ka, leader of the Ascanos, hoping that he will one day gain the kantao. When Mira wandered into the forest, she meets Cassiopea. Chapter 22 (continued) On an altar, the mandirigmas lay flowers for Ybarro. While holding the clothes that Ybarro wore in infancy, Apitong prays that the spirits of their ancestors accept their offerings, so that they would also accept Ybarro's spirit. He says he is proud of him, even though their time had been brief, and prays that he would be in peace at Devas. Ybarro asks Armeo how he was able to get there. Armeo replies that there were secrets and mysteries that he could only know when the time is right. Armeo presents the Kalasag to Ybarro, which was an heirloom of their house. Armeo bequeathed the armor to Ybarro, so that the spirits of their ancestors would guide him in rebuilding their kingdom. Armeo says it will not be easy, but he would reside in Ybarro's heart, so that he will not feel alone. Ybarro enters the room where the Kalasag is kept. He was about to ask his father something, but Armeo had already vanished. Alena appears in the mandirigma's camp to verify the report that Ybarro had died. Wantuk confirmed it. Alena then asked if his body had been found. Apitong said it was not found. Alena says there is still hope that Ybarro is alive, and he will return. Apitong said he hoped so. In a forest in Lireo, Ether appears to Cassiopea and asks her what it felt to act like a god, for she had revived the dead. Cassiopea replied that Ybrahim still had duties to do in Encantadia, so he deserved to live. Ether silences her, telling her she had no right to do acts reserved to gods. Ether cursed her never to be able to leave the forest again. While Gurna combed Pirena's hair, Amihan came and dismissed her. Amihan returned the Fire Gem to Pirena, as a sign that she had regained her trust. They thank each other, Pirena for the gem, and Amihan for the understanding. Amihan was still uncertain if they did the right thing by hiding her secret from Alena, but Pirena reassures her it was the right thing, and Ybarro was gone anyway. Amihan embraced Pirena, and left. Pirena smiled at her triumph. Pirena shows Gurna that she had regained her Fire Gem. She says it was thanks to Ybarro and Alena that she was able to regain Amihan's trust. Now that the Fire Gem is with her, the only thing left to do is to await her daughter's maturity, so the rest of her plans could be executed. Mira plays with Ades, hiding behind a tree in the garden. They still do it even after several years. Amihan arrives, so Mira comes out. Mira embraces Amihan. Amanda and Mila were selling clothes on the street. A police car arrives, prompting the vendors to run away with their wares. The slower ones, such as Amanda and Mila, were caught. Berto arrives and sees Mila being seized by a policeman. He looked away for a while, but when he looked again, Mila had vanished. The policeman was surprised and told another policeman, who had seized Amanda. Berto asks the policeman if he heard it right (that Mila had vanished), but the other policeman said he should not believe it, for it was only an excuse for having let someone escape. Mila observes from a nearby tree as the police were about to take Amanda away. When Mila said she would help Amanda, Muyak told her to be discreet about her powers. Muyak helps Amanda instead. Using her golden powder which transformed into a rope, the policemen were tripped, giving Berto a chance to make Amanda escape. In the sea near Adamya, Alena asks the dolphins about updates on their search for Ybarro. Pirena and Gurna arrive, telling Alena that it is time for her to return to Lireo. Alena orders the dolphins to continue to search for Ybarro, dead or alive. When Alena left, Gurna comments that until now Alena is still hoping to find Ybarro. Pirena pities her sister for her hopeless cause. Mira, sitting on a throne at Amihan's right, greet Danaya, Alena and Pirena for returning home safe and sound. Pirena says that the realm is in peace and it is uneventful. Alena says it was something to be thankful for. Danaya said it was worrisome that the Hathors have been idle for too long. Mira said that her aunt is always thinking negatively, annoying Danaya. Amihan asks Mira to leave with Ades, while she took her sisters in a small council meeting. A masked man in black armor saves two Encantados from three Hathors. Though the Hathors hit him, they were unable to damage his armor. With the Hathors slain, their bodies vanish. The armored man collects their weapons. The Encantados thank him, and ask who he was. The man simply replied he was their Kalasag (Shield). Kalasag brought the weapons to the Ascanos. Wahid praised the quality of the weapons, and said it would please their leader, Vish'ka. He says Kalasag would be able to obtain the kantao before long. Wahid asked where Kalasag would use it, but Kalasag told him not to ask. Amihan said that there have been many reports of lost Encantados. Danaya suspects the Hathors. Pirena said that the Hathors had long been pacified, and if the Hathors were the culprits, they should have found corpses by now. Aquil agrees with Pirena. Pirena adds that they should not waste their time looking for people who do not want to be found. Alena reacted to this and volunteered to lead the search for the missing persons. Hitano volunteered to accompany her, but she refused. Pirena assured them there was nothing to worry about. Adhara continues taking lives and collecting souls. She wonders how many more lives she had to take. Muyak scolds Mila for teleporting in public. Mila tells her it was involuntary, a reflex reaction. Muyak tells her she should train herself. Berto arrives and asks Mila what powers she used to escape the police. Amanda arrives and scolds him that he is too old to still believe in magic. Mila worries about Amanda and their unauthorized street vending, but Amanda says it was still necessary, for they could not afford to rent their own place. Mira watches Amihan and tries to imitate her. Mira calls Banak and Nakba's attention, for they had been instructed by Aquil about their playing in the palace. Mira tells them they know what would happen to them if she reports them to Aquil. Banak and Nakba embrace her, so she softens up and tells them she will not report them anymore. Pirena, who had been watching her, tells her not to be moderate to such creatures if she wanted to be queen of Encantadia. Before dawn, Danaya trains Mira in arms. Danaya notices her lack of energy and sleepiness, so she assumes Mira had not been continuing her training while they had been away. Mira said she was training everyday, but it was simply too early and she lacked sleep. Danaya tells her their enemies would have no consideration for her problems, and expresses that she feared Mira would never be prepared to become queen. Mira was annoyed and walks out. Aquil tells Mira not to take Danaya's words negatively. Danaya tells Aquil that Mira needs to be strong and able to take criticism, qualities she would not acquire if they always tolerate and mollify her. Aquil nods. In the human world, Muyak trains Mila. Muyak waves her wand so that Mila could imitate her with her stick. Mila asked for a time-out. She hits Muyak. Muyak hits her in the head, warning her not to lower her guard against the enemy. Mila wonders if she will have other powers, fearing that she would not be able to fight off Hathors. Muyak tells her that her powers would not be measured by their variety, but by the efficiency of usage. Mira wanders off into the forest. Cassiopea appears behind her. Frightened by the stranger, she takes a fallen twig for defense, and tells Cassiopea to identify herself. Cassiopea replies that she is the Eye, and she had been waiting for her for a long time. Back in the abandoned palace of Sapiro, Kalasag removes his helm and is revealed to be Ybarro. He promises that he would one day be able to attain his father's dream to revive Sapiro.